scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
A Mystery Solving Gang Divided
| nextepisode= }} A Mystery Solving Gang Divided is the second episode of season 1 of Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? Premise Scooby-Doo and the gang travel to a historic battlefield in Pennsylvania, to investigate the mysterious appearance of ghost zombie Civil War soldiers, during which, they come face to face with a rival mystery-solving gang, learning an important lesson about teamwork. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Funky Phantom Crew ** Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore ** Skip Gilroy ** April Stewart ** Augie Anderson ** Elmo ** Boo * Ghost of Abraham Lincoln * Ebb Villains: * Civil War Zombie Ghosts ** Ghost sergeant * Jebb Other characters: * Father * Mother * Son * Daughter * Hot dog vendor * Alexander Hamilton * Aaron Burr * Abraham Lincoln * Gift shop owner * Police officer * Speed Bugs ** Speed Buggy ** Tinker ** Debbie ** Mark Locations * Chambersburg, Pennsylvania ** Pennsylvania Historic Battlefield ** Diner ** Two Brothers Antiques Store Objects * Velma's tablet * Skip Gilroy's tablet * Hot dog * Pancakes * Hologram projector Vehicles * Looney Duney * The Mystery Machine * Speed Buggy * Tractor * Police car Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Scooby and Shaggy's were revealed to be nicknames of Scoobert and Norville in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episodes and , respectively. Notes/trivia * Velma announces the celebrity guest in the title card. * Just like the Speed Bugs being specifically named in the The New Scooby-Doo Movies, the Funky Phantom Crew are also specifically named in this series. * Mystery Inc. had already met the Funky Phantom Crew in DC Comics' Scooby-Doo story Big House Brouhaha. * Tom Kenny previously voiced another incarnation of Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode . * Perhaps to mock the fact that Hanna-Barbera created the Funky Phantom as "clones" of Mystery Inc., they are extremely arrogant thinking that they are the superior mystery solvers. Miscellaneous * Disguises: * "Zoinks" count: * "Hold the phone" count: Cultural references * The title is an allusion to the real-world Abraham Lincoln's House Divided Speech on June 16, 1858. * Muddlemore refers to the Burr-Hamilton duel. * Having fictional Abraham Lincoln promoted as the celebrity guest, hides the real guest star attraction, that this is a crossover between the cast of The Funky Phantom. ** The cast of Hanna-Barbera's Speed Buggy also make cameos. * When Fred suggests that they "head 'em off at the pass", Daphne replies with "I hate that cliché!" Slim Pickens and Harvey Korman had the same exchange in the 1974 Mel Brooks film Blazing Saddles. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Even though this is supposed to be a continuation of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, Shaggy & Scooby are in hysterics at the idea of Speed Buggy being a talking car, despite having had an entire case together in the aforementioned series episode . Quotes External links * TBA Category:Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? season 1 episodes